Prejudice and Reality
by potages.cauldron.shop
Summary: After the Malfoys were told they were not going to Azkaban, adjusting to a normal life is in store. Narcissa tries to pull her family together as Draco and Lucius find it a difficult task to have people scowl at their names. Takes place after the Second Wizarding War.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in the books or movie.**

Narcissa felt the sudden feeling of being pushed through a pipe. Her breath was fleeing but soon she'd land on her feet, in front of Malfoy Manor. It was a dark day like it always was in the UK. Nevertheless, the few flowers that remained in the gardens stuck out from the grey and gloom. It was a sight she'd always remember. She hoped the memory was not just the looks but of how she felt too. It was a miracle that her family wouldn't be going to Azkaban.

"Well a new life awaits," Narcissa said, striding to the front door of their home. Inside, no light could be spotted as they were expecting to be taken to Azkaban that day. Casting a spell to one lantern, fire catched inside it and she could see the table which it stood on. "Open the drapes Draco." Draco did as he was told but it didn't help their sight as much as they would've liked.

"Lumos," Draco muttered, the tip of his new wand illuminating. He could feel himself drowning already in this house. Everyone he had met in this house had to be superior to him. Only once had he felt like he had an equal here and it was with one other schoolmate. Theodore Nott, another Slytherin in his year. His father was also a Death Eater. _No one knows what's happened to him though._

As Narcissa lit all the lights, Draco and Lucius hurried to seal themselves to their rooms.

The sun fell and the clouds took over the moon's light. Draco sat on his giant bed, which it's frame had been hand carved. Surely it must of cost his parent's a fortune but it seemed no big deal to them. That is what he had grown up with, money being tossed, prejudice being all around him but he was so unaware of how awful it was. Anyone who had been raised like he was would've said and done the things he had.

Draco held his wand in his right hand to alert any thoughts and people that may come his way. _Why did they let us go? We should be tossed into a muggle life.. Stop - muggles are fine..._ He tried to hold his prejudice back for it only made him hated among many.

He slipped to the floor and grabbed a coat. Draco twisted the snake doorknob to open the door. "Mother!" Draco yelled, "I am going out." He heard footsteps but quickened his pace to meet the front door first. He heard the rain hitting the stone of the house and the thunder that crackled next.

"Draco," Narcissa called. "Where are you going? It's not safe for you- for any of us!" She added, shutting the door he was opening.

"I'm fine," he responded, determined to not let a hint of emotion in his voice. Thankfully, his aunt had taught him well, he would be able to do legilimency for years. "I'm going to Diagon Alley." _Then why were you walking out the door? Stupid! I should've just apparated!_ He thought at last moment.

"Go tomorrow morning, it's dark out," Narcissa replied. "Have you seen the clock? It's eleven at night, nothing is open. Bed." She finished and turned him to the direction of his room.

"Fine," he paced to his room, locking the door. Instead of hopping into bed, he scanned the several potions he had in the dark room. They were labeled, one having written on it _Sleeping Draught._ He grasped it and slid under his green duvet. He opened the little bottle, taking a swallow of it's contents.

As Draco fell into a dreamless sleep, Narcissa had wondered what the next day would look like. She had only known that Lucius had taken a sleeping draught too, not Draco as well. She decided on seeing if he was actually going to sleep. Wiggling the knob she realized he used a simple charm as well. Narcissa smiled, laughing at how easy he thought it would be to stop anyone from coming in.

"Alohomora," she whispered. The next moment the door was ready to be opened. She peered into the room, the bottle catching her eye. It disappointed herself, that her son needed something to help sleep too. _I probably should've left him alone._ She thought as she closed the door.

The next day, Narcissa met the morning with two others being depressed. "Wake up! Draco, Lucius!" She shouted throughout the house. "Draco you need to eat or you're not going to Diagon Alley!" At the beckon, Draco entered the hall, turning his head to find where his mother was calling from. He found her in the kitchen, looking into the fridge.

"Oh good, you're awake. Go get your father, please," she grabbed a cart of eggs and began cracking them into a bowl.

He found him in his room, asleep. "Father," Draco said loudly, not bothering trying to wake him up nicely. "Wake up! Breakfast, come and eat." His father woke with an annoyed expression. "Come on," Draco left quickly, not wanting to talk.

Back in the kitchen, Narcissa threw in bread into a toaster. She dashed several eggs onto a pan as Draco came in. "Will you butter the toast?" She asked, as the slices popped out of the muggle contraption. Waving her wand, she gathered another pan and bacon onto it.

As the two prepared breakfast, Lucius made no attempt to greet them. Narcissa went and asked if he wanted to eat but he shrugged, saying he'd eat at some other time.

"Well, Draco is going to Diagon Alley so maybe you want to go with him?" She asked, imagining Draco slumping as she told him his father was coming along with him.

"No, I'll stay here. Clean up the place," he muttered, scanning the bedroom. Several potion bottles were knocked over from his attempt to get the sleeping draught within seconds.

"Fine, eat when you want," Narcissa left the room. She met Draco at the dining table. He had brought the food to the table on several dishes that Narcissa loved to use. She dished herself a plate of the breakfast food. "Draco, I think I'll come with you to Diagon Alley. Is that alright with you?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Sure," he replied. Draco wasn't going to argue, as she always won their arguments.

She smiled lightly. _At least you won't have to pay for everything then,_ Narcissa thought. The rest of the meal, the two sat quietly eating.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. This is not a one-shot by the way and there will be more up soon. Please review with any suggestions, constructive criticism, or random, lovely comments. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in the books or movies.**

"Draco, are you sure you have everything you want?" Narcissa asked as he joined her in their living room. He nodded, holding a sack of coins. Draco stuck it in his pocket. "To the Leaky Cauldron, okay?"

He nodded in response and within seconds, both of them felt the twisting and wrenching feeling of being pushed through a tube. Draco landed on his feet, heaving in a refreshing breath of air. Although, the atmosphere around him seemed to tense. Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron paused to glare at the mother and son.

"Come on," she whispered, taking hold of his upper arm and guiding him to the entrance of Diagon Alley. "You did expect the stares, didn't you?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," Draco jerked his arm out of her grip, now in Diagon Alley. "I don't need someone guiding me, I'm not a kid."

"Oh well, I didn't notice." She started sarcastically. "Where do you want to look at first? We're not going to Knockturn Alley." She looked around to see Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour boarded up. She had taken Draco there several times when they went shopping for Hogwarts items.

"Slug and Jiggers Apothecary," Draco led the way to the shop that sold potions ingredients. Surely he'd need them soon, as he'd run out of Sleeping Draughts. He bought Lavender, Standard Ingredient, Flobberworm Mucus, and Valerian Sprigs. As well a new cauldron, with his own money, as he didn't want to use his parent's anymore. The sales people were glowering at him but they still enjoyed the business as the area was not as crowded as it had been a year ago. Everyone had been worried about running into trouble.

"I'd like to buy some traveling cloaks Draco," Narcissa said. "Mine are getting old and yours are getting small." Draco nodded reluctantly but traveled with his mother to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The alleys began to look darker and darker because of all the attacks on the shopping area. Narcissa had heard Madam Malkin's had closed for several months even, after Ollivanders had been raided. However, she walked into the shop to greet a grim Madam Malkin.

"Er- hello," Madam Malkin said, placing her hand in her wand pocket. "What would you like today, Mrs. Malfoy?" She attempted to keep a positive professional tone, however, the only thing that betrayed herself was her expression.

"Two traveling cloaks," Narcissa said. "One for me and one for Draco."

"Yes, sure," Madam Malkin began discussing details of how their traveling cloaks would be, realizing they weren't trying to be threatening. "Okay, I need measurements though, of course." She pinned and sized what would be a simple cloak, only to design and add to it later. "It'll be done tomorrow."

Narcissa muttered a thank you and left the store with Draco trailing behind. She led them past the Ministry Press, buying a copy of the newest Daily Prophet.

"Oh look, Fenrir Greyback has been sent to Azkaban," said Narcissa, pointing to his picture. She hadn't showed any emotion or indication that she thought it was a bad or a good thing to do. Walking down to the brighter part of the alley, which was painted purple and green, she opened the door to another shop, TerrorTours. This was something she had only done once when Draco was little, a cruise into the Bermuda Triangle. She hadn't been thrilled or disappointed in the ride. She took a brochure and left the building, ignoring the salesperson.

"Where else, Draco?" Narcissa asked, looking at the buildings. Some had broken glass while others look untouched and dusty or perfect. Most of them had been boarded up with wood and signs from the Ministry asking if you'd seen a Death Eater.

"I rather go home," he answered, a tone of boredom laying thick in his voice.

"No lunch?" She asked, looking at her pocket-watch that said eleven thirty. "Lets eat first, we can find a place in London." So she led him through Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron, out into London. Instead of glares from fellow witches and wizards, she found confused stares from muggles. _I guess we are in odd attire for muggles._ Narcissa thought, looking down at her robes. She spotted a small cafe with no line. "Here we go, Draco." She tried to sound thrilled about the place but it wasn't in the best conditions.

The door was a dirty glass with a sign telling them hours. The building was painted white with areas that peeled. A newspaper stand stood next to the door, touched with only graffiti. Narcissa doubted they even put newspapers in it anymore because of how dusty it looked. There was a barber's pole in front of it that also seemed odd in front of a restaurant.

Draco stared at it with a pout but continued to walk in after his mother. He glanced at the menu, seeing soups, juices, and other food he had not been familiar with. Of course, he's had several of them but usually he'd have some luxurious wizarding meals like dragon meat or hippogriff, but he had never been totally on board of liking them. He ordered a Cornish pasty with roasted potatoes while his mother ordered a sandwich.

They sat in silence. Draco tapped his foot on the floor, waiting to go home. "Can't you just put the food in a box and bring it back? I'm sure father is much hungrier than I am," Draco frowned, now tapping his fingers onto the table impatiently.

"I thought you wanted to get out of the house," she replied, as the waitress brought them cups of water.

"I did but now I want back into it," Draco sighed, looking at the bags of items. "I want to brew a potion." He smiled at his easy excuse but his mother shook her head, telling him he wouldn't go quite yet. "It's not like you'll see me later!"

"Don't start to throw a tantrum," Narcissa scowled. "You said you weren't a kid today, so act like an adult."

"I am," Draco arched an eyebrow. The waitress came back with their food quickly. "Could you put mine in a box please?"

"Sure thing," she droned. "Be right back."

"Give it to father," Draco began as he stood from his seat. "Good-bye, see you at home." He walked towards the loo, pushing the door open. _Crack._ He apparated from the muggle restaurant while his mother grew irritated with his childish behavior. He appeared in his bedroom, where no lights had been put on.

He cast several charms on the door so it wouldn't open. Draco pulled out his new silver cauldron, placing it on his bedside. He had managed to memorize the Sleeping Draught potion so he pulled out ingredients. He pushed four sprigs of lavender he had bought onto his bedside. Then two measures of the standard ingredient next to the lavender. He crushed the two with his fingers until it became a paste over his bedside. _I should've bought a mortar and pestle._ Next, he added two blobs of flobberworm mucus to his sparkling cauldron, as well as another two measures of standard ingredient. He muttered a charm, having a nice warmth come to the cauldron for thirty seconds. After, he added two measures of the lavender-standard ingredient mixture to his cauldron. _Now all I have to do is wait,_ he thought happily. _Although mother will probably try and come see what I'm doing._ He inwardly groaned, annoyed at the thought.

* * *

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" He heard his mother bang on the door, twenty minutes later, waking him from his nightmarish dreams.

"Dammit," he muttered. "Go away!" Draco yelled.

"Open the door," she stopped rapidly knocking.

 _Why couldn't she just open it? It's not like she couldn't, she's better at magic than me._ Draco thought, thinking of how the two other people in the house were still considered superior to him. He heard his father's footsteps coming to the door as well. _Great, he's feeling good again?_ He heard his father casting spells. The door's lock fell, loudly banging onto the floor.

"Oh good, you opened it! I swear I couldn't," Draco responded loudly and sarcastically. He paced towards several hidden potions he liked to use to avoid getting in trouble. He pushed open the drawer and grabbed a random one. Before reading the label, he tossed the lid open. Draco quickly scanned it. _Sleeping draught, perfect - wait I had more of these?_ Draco drunk it within seconds.

 **Okay! That's it, hope you enjoyed it. I, of course, liked to end with a good set up for the next chapter so I hope you are excited for the next. Please review, anything would be nice. Although, if you just want to be rude I'd rather not take it. But if you have any suggestions, constructive criticisms, or just anything nice I'd love to hear! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prejudice and Reality: Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Harry Potter.**

 **Oh my gosh, guys, I'm so sorry! Honestly. Don't read this in a sarcastic tone because it may seem like that. But I'm not displaying sarcasm. I didn't realize how many of you guys had favourited or followed, so I apologize. I've been working on several other stories in real life so I haven't posted them and I've been scribbling a few ideas down. However, here is the latest addition to this story!**

"Agh," Narcissa sighed, flying her hand into her hair. Tangling it, she felt a sudden anger tend to her. "I'm going to get a revival potion," she frowned to her husband, slipping out of the darkening room. Although, she had to admit another feeling creeping into her consciousness. Guilt. She and Lucius had grown him to be what he was, prejudice, sly, higher class, snobby. Now he had to be fixed in the unfavourable manner of being told you're on the evil side, the wrong side. That you had to learn what was actually right, taking away the values that you thought were correct.

Shaking her head, she told herself that she hadn't messed their whole lives up. It wasn't like her parents hadn't messed her up too. No, they did a well job of carrying out pureblood standards into her personality. Turning into the master bedroom of the house, Narcissa scanned the many selves that contained potions.

"Revival potion," she muttered to herself several times. "Here," Narcissa happily whispered. Labeled _Revive,_ she began returning to Draco's room. Her tall shoes, also known as high heels, clicked against the tile that was dusty. Post-war it had sparkled with polish. Upon her return, her head tilted to see Lucius also slumping in a chair. Although not sleeping, he looked severely depressed.

Narcissa glared at him, thinking, _At least try to stay stable for your son._ She didn't have time to dwell on him though, and began tilting Draco's chin open. A few drops of the potion poured into his open mouth, doing its job quickly. His head changed from thoughtless and clear to irritated, messy, and hateful.

"I wish that potion didn't exist," Draco spitted the words out. "Leave me alone, you two have done me enough." He glanced between the two, hoping these words could pierce their hearts. Only they weren't knifes but more like cushions as the two elders in the room had heard worse. They seemed like nothing and they were little.

"Draco, that was very childish of you!" Narcissa tried to let her fury speak about the past events but it seemed to have evaporated in the little amount of time that passed. "This won't make anyone like, or want to be with you. It'll only make your own parents have little respect for you."

"I was hoping it would make you _leave me alone,"_ he folded his arms, throwing his back to the bed again. "It's bad enough that everyone hates us. And now I can't be alone? I certainly don't need help if that's what you're trying to give!"

"You do need help," Narcissa suppressed a frown, keeping a straight face. "I guess only one thing can be done for you at the time though." She grabbed the potion bottle he drank from early. _I'm awful,_ she thought.

"I don't want to take _that_ anymore," he cursed, moving away from her. _You're going to take all of them away!_ He thought of all the potions he had in storage, that he correctly made in the past few days.

Also thinking of the storage of potions he had, she grabbed the back of his neck. First attempt, she succeeded in him drinking the Sleeping Draught. Dreamless sleep took over Draco's mind and eyes. Lucius collected a stunned expression at Draco's weak commotion. The two of them pulled the potions away from his room. One trip, two trips, three trips to their room to hide the bottles.

Back to Draco's room, pulling cauldrons, ingredients, and textbooks of spells, Narcissa took an hour of searching relentlessly for objects she was concerned about. Lastly, she gave one last look around the room. "Good," she thought, clasping the door shut behind her. At second thought, she creaked it open slightly. Being aware of the sound that would arouse from the room any time, she felt reassured he couldn't tumble out into her own room and discover the potions. _You're doing this for his own good.. He's depressed, why shouldn't you take away the stuff he could injure himself with?_

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke with darkness tumbling into the room. At least before six in the morning, he shook off the duvets that covered him. _Mother, worried about me being cold?_ He scoffed, however slipped on another pair of socks. _What time is it?_ He sighed, on tip-toes, Draco slipped out the door. No eyes would be able to see him in this light, as the Manor rarely let in any light anyways.

Feeling the wall, and feeling foolish for leaving his wand, he paced around to find his parents's bedroom. _This is stupid,_ Draco added in his mind, laying his feet flat on the ground. If anything, he felt he could be more careful that way.

No light. He quickened his pace to the bedroom, feeling awkward in the open air. _Hole in the wall,_ he turned into the room. It was positively his parents's bedroom, although he had never been allowed in it before. Unsure of the layout beyond him, he attempted to see the outline of the bigger objects in the room.

"Do you hear that noise, Lucius?" Draco heard his mother's voice. He halted his breath, covering his nose and mouth.

"Yes," his father's voice responded. "Draco?"

 _Why are they super sensitive to sound?_ He cursed several times before taking a step back out of the room. Rushing and trying to make no sound, he heard them shuffling out of bed.

"Lumos," Narcissa muttered. She turned her attention to the doorway, with Draco standing in between it. "Agh." Walking towards Draco, she grasped his forearm. "Sit down," she demanded, now turning to her potions's cabinet. "I hope you know we're going to be locking the door with magic much more advanced than what you can do."

 _Yeah right,_ Draco thought sarcastically. "As long as I can have _my_ potions back," he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Draco," she crouched next to him, slipping the potion into his mouth with no resistance. For the third time, he fell asleep without any nightmares. Although, this is what he wanted, no dreams and to not have to think about anything, _pure bliss._

"I'll carry him back to his room," Lucius offered. Narcissa nodded, as Draco fell limp on their bed. Bridal style, he dragged the unconscious boy out of the room, and under the covers of his own bed.

 **Alright, one of the shorter chapters so far. Although, I really did enjoy writing this one a lot. I hope you lovely people liked it too! Til next time, happy Easter (if you celebrate that) and a very jolly time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prejudice and Reality: Chapter 4**

 **Again, apologizes for updating after a long time. I've been out of town again, with my mum looking for houses. So, I've been out of sorts obviously but that's not much of an excuse to be forgetting to write. I'm not giving up on this story but I'm definitely going slow, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :)**

Draco rose after three hours of dreamless sleep. It was what he wanted in a way, to drink a potion and not dream, yet he wanted to control when he did. _I don't need looking after,_ he scoffed, shoving himself off his bed. He opened the wardrobe to pick out another robe for the day. He assumed his mother had pushed them in the wardrobe as he had certainly not, this was one of them new from Madam Malkins. Picking one that was the simplest robes possible, black, he dressed, thinking angrily.

His hand clasped around the doorknob, shoving it open. Almost immediately, he heard heels clicking against the floor towards him. Draco rolled his eyes, moving out towards the kitchen. _Starving._

"Draco," his mother called, "come on, I want to discuss something with you. To the kitchen, now."

"I was going there anyways, mother." He muttered, folding his arms as he walked towards Narcissa.

She looked irritated as well, yet determined to put through with what she was thinking. As they entered the kitchen they both seemed rather reluctant- as they usually had house-elves, Dobby seemed to only be one that was let go. Draco pulled a slice of bread out of the cabinets.

"What?" His eyes looked down into hers, bored.

"I was thinking," she paused as Lucius joined them. "I want you to go back to Hogwarts, finish your education. After all, you're not going to get a job for a while now but if you went to Hogwarts... People can still be accepting of you at least." She spoke quietly yet Draco still felt as though she were yelling.

"I'm not going back there." He scoffed, finishing a buttered slice of bread. "That place- never. They would _not_ accept me back." He frowned, though trying to disperse it. He mentally thought of the best way to kill himself at Hogwarts, the Astronomy Tower coming to mind. Fond memories were there, at Hogwarts, but soon nothing but nightmares would lie there.

"Draco, not completing this basic education would ruin your future!" Narcissa hissed, growing angry.

"Draco, listen to your mother," Lucius said tiredly.

"I'm not going back, I've got you two who won't let me live on the streets - when did you start to gain some control of yourself? Or is she telling you to do this?" Draco turned coolly, although completely annoyed, and hiked out of the kitchen. "I'm not seeing that mudblood again or Harry Potter- whoever is there. No one ever again!" He shouted, pushing a vase off a cabinet in the corridor. _Reparo_ he concentrated, pushing his wand out of his pockets. The vase came together again. Though he didn't glance back, he slammed his bedroom door shut loudly, locking it.

"Do not open it!" He sat on his bed, the curtains bounded shut, no light within the room. Draco sighed, rolling over to stuff his face in silk pillows. He let out a long sigh, feeling his eyes water. _Stop. You're- agh._ He cursed, tossing a blanket over himself.

Slowly, he fell asleep in agony, dreams flashing within his mind.

 _He walked down a corridor, seeing others in school robes. This was life now, no one enjoyed his company. He was the worst thing possible in the wizarding world. He was walking injustices, prejudice to all. Those who were his friends now slid their faces in the opposite direction at the notice of him._

 _"Hi Pansy," Draco would call to his oldest friend._ _She'd hurry pass. He'd sigh, knowing he was really low if not even Pansy Parkinson would speak to him. Draco would rush off back to the Slytherin common room, where he could hurry up to his bed and draw the curtains, at last being alone._

 _"Lumos," he muttered, looking at the list of assignments he had due the next day, week. He'd write slowly but only cursing himself because that was all that he did now._ _"And..."_

Draco woke, shaking his head, rubbing his eyes. _Stupid dream- fake, Pansy and I will always be friends._ He'd scoff, never really considering her as a friend much. If anything they'd always been associates. _Maybe she was head over heels for me._ He rolled his eyes, wondering if that was such a bad thing now.

He turned to the clock, past lunchtime, two in the middle of the day. His stomach grumbled loudly but he closed his eyes. He had never known the burrow in his stomach; there was always plenty of food and plenty of time to eat it.

Draco covered his face in pillows, not wanting to give up on the irritating feeling yet. For sure his parents would catch him roaming, especially in the kitchen as that is where they would be most likely. He laid for several more minutes until getting up. _Food,_ he thought, looking to search his storage of items. He scrolled his potions cabinet, looking for something that would cheer him up. Nothing, as it was empty- turning onto a drawer that sat on the floor, he opened it up to see old school scrolls. _Nothing there..._ He turned to few places he kept his possessions but there was no place in his room for food, not even a crumb.

He searched his textbooks for a spell until he declared it was too tiring for the little amount of energy he had. He felt as though his arms had heavy weights on them and his back slouched, his head low. All of those " _bad"_ things his mother had taught him, on presentation, were dead as he wanted to crumple up with a plate of pies and desserts and just sleep again.

"Draco, sweetie," Narcissa's voice sounded through the door. He groaned, crumpling his back even more. "I've got some food, you've only eaten a slice of bread today!"

He felt his dried tongue and decided to let her in. His fingers reached for his wand but the door twisted open before he touched it. Invaded, he felt now. He narrowed his eyes, _why?_ "I was just about to let you in."

"Well, I've done it now, haven't I?" Narcissa rolled her eyes. It wasn't just 'some' food she had brought but an enormous chicken and ham pie with a chocolate dessert next to it. His mouth watered as she set it next to his bed.

"You're going to Hogwarts," Narcissa glanced at him, her hand still having the plate of food in her grasp.

"No, nevermind, take the plate away," he swallowed hungrily.

"I've written to Pansy Parkinson - don't scowl like that- telling you were going," Narcissa smiled. "She thinks it's great, she'll be there. I've already got your letter of items you need."

"What?" He stormed, grabbing the tray of food anyways, but still glowering at her. He didn't need someone to push him around. "I'll write them, I'm not going." He added stubbornly, forking the pie.

"Draco, you're going," she frowned. "We'll get the items next week." Just as Draco had stood up, Narcissa grasped his wand and flew the door shut, creating a barrier between them.

* * *

"Of course he'll go Lucius! What else will get him back in the loop?" Narcissa frowned. "And you need to do something too- go try to get your job back." She hissed.

Lucius began saying, "They won't ta-."

"Yes they will, just like Draco you're being! Stop muttering and acting all-." She sighed, feeling pinpricks of annoyance poke at her. "Do it or I'll go and ask."

 **There you are. Next chapter will be up hopefully by the end of next month, or I really wish by July 31st. ;)**

 **See you! Please send feedback if you like where this is heading or not? Comments, suggestions? Anything is helpful! Love ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prejudice and Reality, Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you for the past review! C:**

Draco woke up to a sharp knock on the door and a dash to regain someone's feet as the door flew open. He sat upright, curious to see the fallen. It was his father, being clumsy ever since the war.

"Son," Lucius said while regaining himself, brushing his robes off.

"Don't call me-."

"Draco, listen. Your mother is waiting to go to Diagon Alley, get ready." He'd shut the door with a stern and impatient look on his face.

Draco huffed, wishing he had never been born a Malfoy. _I'm constantly forced into something I don't want,_ he opened his wardrobe, picking a dark green robe to wear. _My son'll never be forced into anything like this life._ He wondered if he'd ever be happy, have a family... _What will be my future..?_ His head pounded at the thought so screwing up his nose, he brushed his thoughts aside and threw on the new set of robes.

Narcissa now knocked on the door, calling his name before opening it. Satisfied to see he was awake, she said, "We're leaving in ten, so hurry up. There's toast and marmalade on the table for you." Motioning for him to come out, he reluctantly rushed to the plate awaiting him.

"I've got your list," she told him, pulling out a crumpled piece of parchment, "we only need your books, potion ingredients, and maybe some treats for the train ride up." She smiled, going to grab the items she had already bought for him, for the Hogwarts school year.

At last, Draco was ready to leave and he joined his mother and father- who were speaking of him in whispered voice. They'd Floo to Diagon Alley. Draco went first, throwing an irritated glance at his parents. He grabbed the powder and spoke "Diagon Alley" as loud and clear as he could muster.

Lucius was right behind him, grabbing his upper arm, a motion that angered Draco immediately.

"Don't touch me," Draco said in a hurried, hushed voice.

"Draco, you've got to listen and wait sometime, _just_ a bit longer at least." Lucius hissed in reply, irked also. He continued his hold onto Draco until Narcissa arrived. She cast wary glances at the two, obviously in distress.

"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts first," she told the two. Narcissa was the first to enter the roughly three-hundred year old book shop. Scanning the list, she asked for assistance and received some resistance from the lady standing nearby. The lady slowly arrived, informed Narcissa of her name- rather slowly too- and found the books Narcissa had inquired of. Bad for business according to others, they were rushed away.

"Alright... Slug and Jiggers Apothecary then." Narcissa led the way, once again, to the potions ingredient shop. The three Malfoys could sense the reluctance that met them upon entrance. Narcissa wouldn't ask for help this time as she knew the shelves well enough. After a quick stop at the cashier, they were nearly shoved out of the shop too.

"We're not that bad," Lucius hoped, sighing.

"Yes, we are," Draco spat bitterly. "I'll be going back now, _having everything."_ He took the bags of items from Narcissa and hurried off to the Floo Powder Fireplaces. Paying one Knut to use the Floo Powder, he was gone quick.

* * *

"Lucius," Narcissa sighed, still in Diagon Alley. "I don't know what we're supposed to do with him... Will Hogwarts honestly help him? I'd think no student would agree to be near him."

"I'm sure someone will wish to be friends," Lucius replied, attempting to sound like he was repeating facts from a drill manual.

"What if we should let him stay at home?" Narcissa doubted the kindness of other students toward him still, "Don't you see how even the _shopkeepers_ are reluctant to let us shop from their stores? We're paying them! Oh, don't give me that look." She nearly stomped her foot but restrained herself from doing so. Instead she sent him a long, angry glare.

"If he doesn't get a proper education then no one will want to be with him," Lucius retorted, "ever. I'm sad to say that but it's the truth and quite frankly I can't change it."

"I say if he doesn't like this next semester he can stay home," Narcissa frowned.

"I'm positive he won't like it yet his education is necessary. He won't be staying home, that's final." Lucius left Narcissa with a furrowed brow, leaving to the Floo Powder Fireplaces like Draco.

* * *

The days were traveling by as quick as a lion following its prey. Draco would spend the days lying in bed, not leaving his bedroom unless for meals, which he was demanded to go to. If he wasn't there, he'd be thinking long or attempting to steal as many potions to damage his life or at least gain sleep.

The one thing that made him reluctant to reach out to his mother and father was them forcing him to return to Hogwarts. They understood what he was going through, only on a different level and with the Ministry. This would follow them the rest of their lives. That one yes to Lord Voldemort ruined them.

* * *

Draco woke to September 1st, another loud knock and rustling to open the door.

"Alohomora," Draco heard his mother's voice whisper. She pushed the knob to open, "Draco, sweetie, time to wake up." She could see nothing in the room; the dark curtains were pulled together.

"It's not September 1st," Draco mumbled, knowing the knock on the door meant this day was of importance. "You're not remembering correctly, leave." He insisted, rolling over to hide under the duvets. The curtains were pushed apart, light flooded into the dark interior.

"Dear," Narcissa stressed, "get up or be forced." She pulled the duvets off of him and left the room.

Draco slumped onto the floor, pulling the wardrobe open lazily. He plunged his arm in, grabbing a random robe. He threw it on and did the necessary things to make a decent _appearance._ Maybe everyone would overlook him as everyone would be connecting to friends and family again.

He grabbed his Hogwart's trunk and began pulling it towards the door. Lucius eventually came to help and grabbing it in a swift sweeping motion he had pulled it to it's necessary position.

Draco was beginning to form words when Lucius interrupted, "You weren't going to get it there quickly, _son."_ He knew this would irk him but he wanted to remind him he still cared.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes and pulled a plate full of food towards himself. The time passed quick as he ate and it had been one of the few things he'd ate that week. At last, he was ready to shove off to the train's station to a mournful year. He could only imagine the stares and glares that awaited him. No one would look at him the same way as they had before, although that hadn't been good then too.

The three apparated, Narcissa and Lucius exchanging comments on Draco's situation once more. He had zoned out and took no notice of this, only until they had to leave. At King's Cross Station, they hurried also. Draco leaned into the brick wall with his mother and luggage, pretending to talk happily. _If only this was truly us..._ Narcissa thought.

Upon entrance, stares immediately came their way. The crowds of students and parents were open about this, open to staring. They made the two uncomfortable as they waited for Lucius.

"I'll be on the train," Draco mumbled quietly, allowing his head to fall.

"Wait for your father," Narcissa grabbed his arm as he was quickly leaving. Lucius arrived a moment later as Draco rapidly gained the feeling of rejection. "Alright, dear," Narcissa finally spoke up, folding him into a hug. "I'll see you Christmas."

Draco and Lucius exchanged handshakes opposed to hugging. "You'll have a good year, we'll see you Christmas." Lucius forced a cheerful smile onto his face, Draco tried likewise yet failed.

"Bye," Draco said lamely, hunching his shoulders and looking down. _Awaiting me is a year of torment._ He thought miserably. _Not even Potter or Granger will meet my eye._ He found the door of the Hogwart's Express. Pushing into an empty compartment, he waited, hoping someone to join him.

Of course not, no one joined him. There was a greeting between Pansy Parkinson and himself yet she would not stay. She wouldn't associate with the lowest yet, she had a shot to be something still.

The only one to stay for a few minutes would be Astoria Greengrass, two years below him. She had a sister his year, Daphne Greengrass who was a friend of Pansy Parkinson's. She gave him a small pep talk, insisting he talked to her throughout the year. Draco shrugged, thinking she wasn't honest in this request. _You don't want to ruin yourself too,_ he'd think.

The moment she left, he sunk a little in his seat. He shut his eyes, waiting for the train ride to be over, it would be a long afternoon. Soon he had slouched enough to allow sleep to rush over his closed eyes.

Next thing he knew, there was rain beating against the window, it must've been a few hours later since the sky was darkening. _Are we close?_ He thought. He pulled down a curtain to hide himself from the rest of the train and changed into his Hogwarts's Robes.

With flashes of lightning entertaining his eyes, he received a light to outline Hogwarts coming close.

* * *

The long journey was over and he hurried off the train. Carriages were, thankfully, waiting to be filled. He clambered into one, empty. It remained empty and unmoving for some time. At last yet embarrassed, Luna Lovegood entered with Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. _Of course, some that I dreaded had to enter._ He cursed inwardly.

"Hello," Luna Lovegood said airily. Draco nodded slightly, in return.

Draco changed his stare to the window. _Did everyone see the thestrals now?_ Upon this, the carriage began to be pulled and soon they were entering the Great Hall.

 **Thank you for reading thus far! Can't wait to write more- although I am beginning to have even less time now, with school starting again. Anyways, please review! Suggestions, kindness, and criticism would be lovely, or anything else. Thank you!**

 **Love ya! :)**


End file.
